Life's Flame
by OzoraWings
Summary: Through the eyes of orange flame everything is different, but even so, some things remain the same. In this world where nothing is as simple as black and white, the rules are eternal: people live and people die - the circle goes on but The Guardians that govern the domain are somehow lost; throwing everything off balance, where chaos ensues and memories follow...
1. Saika Minoru: The promise of a memory

**Code:** KHR-LF-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Title: **Life's Flame

**Medium:** Katekyo Hit-man Reborn!

**Chapter:** 1. _Saika Minoru: The promise of a memory._

**Rating:** "M"

He smiled gentle at the faded form of someone he used to know, his emotions high and rough, weighing on his chest heavily. His throat was thick and his eyes stung as the wind picked up and blew his hair, sending tresses of chestnut into his glowing orbs.

This person - this person who held him in a death stare used to be in his year; first year. Her class was just down the hall from his and they had never breathed the same air; talked; glanced the same way, heck he probably hadn't even walked past her in the corridors. All in all, they were strangers.

But he knew her - knew her more now then he did before, but that was something he'd ignore - he'd push down. Saika Minoru, that was her name and she was beautiful. Her hair was long and flowing, a kind blonde colour that shined like daisies in the sunlight; her eyes were large and doe-like and so capable of illumining a room that her classroom would never be the same; her voice was the soft tenor that could disarm anyone and she spoke with grace - something most people their age couldn't do.

The last few weeks hadn't been any different; he had been a million miles out of her world and she had been smiling and laughing like she always had been. The problem was, things were different; the reality Saika had been created for the people she cared for was nothing but a lie. A beautiful lie. But a lie was a lie - and it would always be a lie.

Saika Minoru had been turmoil ill and had hidden behind masks of smiles to prevent from worrying anyone. A week before now - before they were destined to meet here on the roof, she had come to him; sort him out at lunch.

'_Um…S-Sawada-san, can…I have a moment?_' ember eyes closed as he remembered her apprehensive face as she tried laugh it away. He, at the time, had nodded unsurely and allowed the girl to take him to where they stand now.

He had fidgeted, he knew; nervous as to why someone like her would want to _willingly _associate someone like him but when a hushed question left her lips - a question which was always met with speculation or which was enforced with views, he understood.

'_What happens after I die?_' all fake cheer was lost and he knew - he knew then that her time was short, almost nigh. He had looked at her then and opened his mouth to talk; telling her all he knew whether he thought she would want to hear it or not.

Words had run out and he had stood in front of her so exposed that he had sunk back into himself, his shoulders tense and his back straight as he winced and slammed his eyes closed when Saika had started to move but what had happened next was not what he had expected.

A hand dropped onto his shoulder and squeezed. He had looked to see sad eyes upon him - so incredibly sad but a smile back on her face anyway. There was no sneers or disgusting words thrown his way; just her '_If I'm to believe what you've said' _Saika took a shuddering breath '_I'll come to see you…afterwards, okay? But you had better meet me if I do_!' she had exclaimed in mock sternness, but he could tell how fearful she was and had nodded simply for her.

And just like that, seven days after she had been taken. It was quietly, in her sleep but that gave him little peace - some like to know when they passing, so they have times for goodbyes or to be simply given the time for acceptance. Either way, she was gone and he had felt the moment it happened. The seconds during when her heart started to struggle and her pulse started to slow; he had been agonizingly aware of every beat…

_(Thump-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump, …-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump, thump, thump, thump-thump, thump…thump…thump-thump…thump…_thump. ).

Until the last. He had felt the air leave her that night but woke up with no prompting the following day. It had been dreary and lifeless as he went his routine mechanically. However before he had left that morning he had slide his glasses on because he had to uphold his end of a promise.

His usual chocolate eyes had been dyed a golden ember that glowed like fiery as he hid them behind thick glass that solved that abnormal problem and went to school, anger coiling inside his stomach when all Saika's classmates could do on hearing the news was gossip "Can you believe that?" "Yeah, I heard it was aids" "Glad she's gone, she was such a show off!"

He was the one to put the ceremonial flower on her empty desk that day. A desk by the window which was never to be used again - lest not by Saika Minoru. He had offered a pray, his hands clasped; his lips thin; his eyes closed and his back bowed before removing her things and taking them to the office were they would be safe.

It was in the middle of third period was when he felt his blood flow backwards, his stomach flip and his eyes refocus. He had stood, his chair legs scraping across the floor and had everyone's attention in under a minute, he had bowed for his rudeness but in his haste, didn't bother to explain as he sprinted from his class, ignoring the teacher's splutters or demands on where he thought he was going. And ran straight - straight to the stairs that led only one place.

'You kept your promise' she smiled, her voice but a shiver on the wind. He nodded and her expression faltered for a moment, and it was clear with the way she was looking at him that she was thinking about something deeply '…I…suppose you were right' she sighed lightly 'Though I don't know why I would have thought otherwise'

He smiled almost bitterly '…With my reputation?' he asked, though he was conscious of how far this conversation would go - he should be showing her nothing but his best.

Saika shook her head - much to his surprise 'Nu-un' she denied from the back of her throat before looking back up, and he gasped, a tiny shudder of a breath that was forced from his lungs - he didn't know why…but for a moment, for a moment… Her eyes bore into him deeply, heave emotion packed in tightly, her eyebrows flat and her lips closed 'I…should have approached you sooner' she started as sure as anything 'Even if you don't…I should have approached you sooner.'

He tilted his head, bangs floating into his left eye with the movement, but he said nothing as she watched him regretfully before she snorted gently - her shoulders rising with her chest 'How does one life do so much damage?…'

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion - but it was not the time to question her; she was fading 'I…life doesn't do damage' she stared 'Life gives you opportunities, it doesn't owe you anymore then that'

Saika smiled again, however it was dimmed - dimming s well as her body. However strong she acted - however strong she was, he could tell with one look she was scared. Saika still had things she wanted to do on this world. She wasn't finished yet; she had hopes and dreams she hadn't fulfilled, a family to leave behind to mourn her.

In one look it was obvious. Saika Minoru wanted to stay.

He closed the distance, nodding as he placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance; like she had done for him on that day six nights ago. A tingle shot through his arm and his stomach flipped in warning - that he had to be careful.

'I'll remember you'

Surprise tinted Saika's features before they slowly settled in a humourless smile that appeared mourning and content at the same time, whispering 'Just do it better this time around' so lowly he couldn't hear. She placed her own hand on top of his, tears welling - but not falling in her eyes. She would never allow them to, not in front of him.

She looked through he glazed and blurry orbs to his kind but grim features and tried her best to brighten, squeezing his hand as best she could 'Don't cry' she murmured 'Don't cry; this isn't a goodbye, this is a "See you later"' she finished, her voice rising and a sob barely contained as the pressure on her chest mounted and the sadness overflowed with a bob of the shoulders 'So for me…just this once - one more time' she babbled, tears now cascading down her cheeks however much she wanted to stop them 'See you later'

His eyes rounded and something in him both dropped and went out to her - those words… . He didn't think anymore as snap pang entered his head and he was forced to stop. Smiling back to her - his more steady, he nodded before removing his glasses and allowing the colour of his eyes to be brought forth - as well as their power.

Saika seemed comforted with his eyes - which he should have thought of as odd remembering the various reactions on times he had not been careful and the secret had not been upheld 'See you later'

Caramel orbs closed in their peace, her hand slipping from his as she uttered something so quiet he could only hear a couple of words that he were sure were not the whole sentence 'Thank you…' and then her lids were lifted - and unlike the ones before her, she knew what to do. She stared right into his eyes with an almost-acceptance that choked him and she faded completely; her form disappearing into sparkling shimmers that floated in the air before they too vanished.

He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling spikes that held no placement anyway, ridding his vision away as he smiled bitterly at the ground. He took a moment to gather himself back up, breathing deeply as he hung his glasses on the nock of his jumper - no longer needing them as he felt his eyes refocus and knew that if he were to check he would see their usual brown.

'Your welcome' he replied - though he understood he really was now speaking to no one but air. His body felt heavy as he heaved and wondered if this was just going to be one of those days. Judging from the time he'd still have to face forth period with Nezu-Sensei. He shivered. The brunet turned to the door, walking sluggishly but straight nonetheless as he opened the barrier and left.

Unknown to him as that throughout this two pairs of obsidian eyes had been watching, wind whipping around them and tossed their equally black hair harshly and clothes. But they stood despite it, tall and even '…It's nearing then' the shorter raven-head stated, his seemingly emotionless - to those who didn't know him that is.

'Of course' the older said easily 'We'll move soon'

'About time' the first muttered, a bit of his impatience coming forth.

'Now, now' the taller man smirked 'You know what they say "Time flows in only one direction, force either end and the entire chain will unravel"'

The first growled 'Only one man ever said that and -'

'It was right before a time came when a huddle was coming up to overcome. You should realise what that means'

Young eyes that were far older then most would ever come to realise narrowed '…What are you planning, Arcobaleno?' he questioned, though it sounded like a demand.

'Planning?' the man parroted, mock-innocently.

'Don't play with me' the younger warned 'You drag me out of my office while I was filling in reports; demand that I follow you and show me…' he trailed, a hint of emotion sparking in his steely orbs before they closed off '…_that' _he finished tensely 'What was the purpose of all of this?'

The man shrugged 'Just to watch the show'

The other grit his teeth in displeasure, he was never one for talk but he started anyone; he was tired and he was old. He was getting drained by all the tiptoeing and sneaking around - the waiting and the long nights 'That was not a show.' every word was laced in displeasure - more then displeasure, it was far more. But it was contained like it always was 'That was…I knew that girl and don't pretend you didn't, Arcobaleno.'

'Would you have left them to go about - doing what they wanted, if I hadn't, Kyouya Hibari?'

The mask that had been carefully played broke as he - Kyouya Hibari, sneered 'I have let him do what he pleases, only in the interest of suspicion have I been careful to give out warnings on tardiness or running out of class. I have not once stopped him from any action he has taken - in or out of school.'

'Hmmm?' the Arcobaleno hummed, but it was apparent he wasn't surprised. There was a pause as he looked back onto the roof 'Even so' his own eyes narrowed onto the door the brunet had left 'The cards were against to do'

Hibari paused from saying something rube as he blinked 'Protection?'

The man smirked, leaning against the rails of the roof adjacent to the one below, unafraid of the drop below 'You are the strongest guardian' he stated, before sobering 'That is…you are now'

Hibari scoffed, an expression that was very uncharacteristic. He turned his back, going to leave himself as he muttered under his breath 'Your mistaken; I'm not there just yet'

The Arcobaleno watched silently, before turning back to that door - as if that small brunet would once again walk through the door and look to him; like he used to 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' he tasted the name, both familiar and not at the same time 'the "Japanese Flame", ka_?'_

**-LineBreak-**

**A/N (05.03.13) -**

Okay, so I'm going to have to start hiding under my bed sometime soon, because I know one of you readers are going to come after me! I know that I keep rewriting and editing and heres the reason; when I start writing stories I don't really have much of an idea of what I'm doing - this story for example has done a complete U-turn from what it used to be and because of that the beginning, middle and end I feel would no longer make sense; this had to be done because when I tried to write chapter 9, I couldn't; I can't go foward until I fix this. It was in desparate need and I wouldn't do this unless I had to because after three edits I'm fully edited-out; it's exhasting but I can not _not_ do this.

For new readers who have no idea what that first paragraph was about, Hi! Please don't let anyone kill me! I'm to young to die!

Though I do have a To Do List, I'll stick to this story until I can give you guys a new - new chapter that hasn't been edited before. There's only seven other chapters so I think I'll be able to do it in a few days since it's pretty short and I don't have too much to change.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the trouble! I hope this was worth while though!

**LiveJournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

-**This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then...-**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Life's Flame'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Madding Times

**Code:** KHR-LF-CH.02

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Warning: **Some of the scenes suggested or otherwise may be offensive to readers so please continue with caution and a respectful mindset for; **abuse.**

**Life's Flame**

Chapter: 02.

It had been a long day once he had gotten back to class - it had been English, a subject which was easy for him; like all the other subjects were. The reason it had been such a task once he had left the roof? Nezu-sensei had the accent as thick as marble pillars; how the man had gotten any kind of degree in language Tsuna would never know. He could understand the man because his own understanding of English was sharp, his classmates however struggled - like some Japanese tended to, but he doubted that any of them pass.

The teacher had glared once he had opened the door, stepping through he had bowed and apologised for his tardiness '_Tell me, Tsunayoshi-kun do you think running out on your last lesson was acceptable?_' said brunet had inwardly grimaced; this reprimand sounding awfully like a lecture starting.

'_No, sensei' _Tsuna answered as sullen as he could, hands clasped in front of him. Though in reality he just didn't care - he didn't care if Nezu was annoyed at him; he didn't care he had interrupted a lesson no one would get anything out of; he didn't care for the hassle. His mind was else where, on a roof with a sad spirit who had just passed.

'_And do you think that showing up to this lesson is acceptable?'_

Tsuna shook his head, however his eyes remained rooted to the man's face '_No sensei'_

'_And what were you doing that would force you to leave your seat in such haste?_' the teacher inquired, the chalk he had been writing with before Tsuna had come in being placed to the side as he folded his arms. Yes, this was a lecture; one that didn't have anything to do with Tsuna's behaviour. This was just because Nezu had a disliking for him.

A snort from the back of the classroom had tired chocolate eyes skimming over heads to Nowaki - the troublemaker _'It'd be obvious to anyone with a brain cell; he where chasin' ghosts, weren't'ch'ya?' _a self-satisfied smirk spreading on his lips.

Not a hair of Tsuna's expression changed but his stomach flopped angrily as he thought back to Saika, his fist balling unnoticeably. The class snickered and the brunet wondered if none of them had any concept of respect - or even empathy.

Not likely as someone Tsuna recognised as Nowaki's friend decided to pitch in while Nezu allowed it all, a gratified glint in the man's otherwise dull eyes; the eyes of someone who had never done anything worth while but go behind people's backs and lie and cheat. A man who had never experienced the wonders that were out there if he were to look.

'_Yeah, Cursed-Tsuna wouldn't be Cursed-Tsuna without those freaky eyes of 'is, would he?_' the brunet's fingers twitched; so very close for the digits to instinctively move up to his face.

'_Why is Cursed-Tsuna even here? What if we catch something?_' another protested, their high-pitch voice immature and suggesting that they had been coddled far too long.

Tsuna stopped bothering to place the voices at this point, his eyes fluttering shut as his fingers slowly uncoiled from where they had been digging into his palm, his muscles unwinding as he let himself relax and come what may.

'_Yeah! He's a freak! He shouldn't be here!' _breath in.

'_No one wants Cursed-Tsuna! Wh _-' breath out.

'_Kaa-san says he must have been born from a demon to be so weird! He's -' _breath in.

'_Un! Otosan says that he shouldn't have been born in the first place! -' _breath out.

'_My Oni-chan says that that's why Cursed-Tsuna's mum left; 'cuz she found out how much of a loser he was -' _breath in.

'_No! Ka-san says that it's cuz he's a monster!_'

His breathing choked, everything tensing as that word caught his ear and a shiver ran it's fingers along his spine. His eyes opened, looking out over the sneers. His heartbeat got faster and Tsuna knew that he had to calm down - show no reaction, and just by chance as he thought that his vision fell upon one boy in practical.

A boy he had known for quite a long time - someone he used to know and know him in return. A friend. Takeshi Yamamoto who used to have such a warm smile. Those familiar hazel swirls which had been subtly narrowing slide to his when he felt someone watching and their eyes stuck, lost in the emotions that they found in the window's of the soul.

Tsuna breathed.

Nezu clapped, eventually stopping the gang he didn't stop '_Alright class, I think I can handle my student_.' _Then why didn't you? '_'Thank you' Tsuna stopped himself from snorting; that was the only part of what his teacher just said that he meant. Nezu turned to him, his expression stern, arrogant and filled with disgust _'Sit yourself down, Sawada'_

Tsuna stayed where he stood for a moment, looking over the man he had come to find annoying. The weight of his eyes however seemed to unnerve Nezu, and the teacher actually took a step back '_To your desk, Sawada!'_

It took another second for him to move, another second after that to nod a stiff nod to show his compliance and another second to recognise that the class had been holding their breath as he lowered himself into his chair.

Tsuna glanced back to Yamamoto, only for his head to snapped the other direction when he found the other teen watching him as well, he looked out the window determined not to react. Eventually his mind wandered while watching the clouds float by - free and unchained._ The way all clouds should be; _never a restraint in sight. The solitary element bringing power and destruction - but also the much needed rain when the sun had shone too long or it was simply time. The cloud needs to be able to act as they please, or disappear trying, a part of his memory whispered - a long forgotten memory that was unwinding delicately so he wouldn't notice.

It was about to continue when his body overrode it - intuition flaring and the thought slipped as his hand went out in front of his face automatically…

- and a board rubber hit his palm, and was caught.

Tsuna focused his sight on the object, momentary surprise disappearing before anyone could catch it before he peered up to the shocked face of his teacher and decided he could work with this; _'Sensei, I think you dropped this_' he said in mock ignorance, eyelashes fluttering. _At my face_, he thought dryly as he watched outrage appear in those beady eyes.

Nezu composed himself by coughing into his hand, the rest of the class staring between the two '_Yes, _thank _you_ _Tsunayoshi-kun' _

_he doesn't sound very grateful_.

'_Now I've got your attention' he said scathingly 'Repeat back to me in Japanese what I'm going to say to you in English'_

'_Yes, sensei'_

_-'- Excuse me, I looking for station. Please you could direct me to station?-'_- Nezu said in a very broken language.

Tsuna sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while he decided if he should just act maturely and give the man what he wanted to hear; it would be easier, but right now he didn't mind if he were sent home. He just didn't; he usually would and for very good reasons but not today. Not with her smile in her minds eyes as he could nothing for her but see her away

'_This year, Sawada'_

Oh screw it.

Screw this.

Screw him.

Tsuna's irritation rose to astounding levels as his eyes hardened and he repeated in Japanese; '"_Excuse me, I'm looking for the station. Could you please direct me there?". Although you English is good' _Tsuna commented, in a dry voice _'- For a thirteen year old sensei, your diction needs work and your forgetting words; English has more after all and one of ours don't always cover all of theirs_'

The classroom was silent…

Nezu was turning an impressive shade of red Tsuna observed with some amusement, but it wasn't enough to block out Saika - not nearly enough.

Yamamoto snorted, a hand going up to clasp around his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter and was successful - if you ignored the loud splutters and shaking shoulders.

Nezu exploded '_Who do you think you are?.!_' he shouted - or screamed, Tsuna couldn't be sure _'You come to class late _-' although Nezu was glad to be rid of him; that was just an excuse to add to reasoning to treat him badly '-_You daydream through the half you're here for and now! Now you have the audacity to question my teaching?.!_'

-'-_What, you were teaching?-_'- Tsuna asked in perfect English, his voice even and his face lax. He'd probably regret this later. _No_, he knew he was going to regret this but he was so worked up he was seeing red - and he wouldn't be the only one soon -'-_I thought you were asking for _help-'-

Nezu's face raised steadily in rage - it had to be the angriest Tsuna had seen him; seen anyone for that matter. The man pointed to the door, his movements jerked and full of excess energy - probably from restraining himself and he stamped his foot so hard the sound echoed '_Out! I want your damned self out of my classroom! Get out! Get out!'_

And Tsuna did, but he made now speed with his movements as he slowly put his stuff away and took his bag from the peg on his desk it hung from; his steps short as he passed the teachers desk, and got closer to the door.

He opened it _'The __Disciplinary Committee with you__!' _Nezu yelled like it was a sentence - and for most at this school it was but Tsuna barely glanced his way as he shut the door with a soft_ Snic_. Something hitting the other side but seconds later. _Must has thrown something else…_

-**LineBreak-**

Hibari, Kyouya was sagged a full two inches more then he would ever consider as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him, tired and…saddened by the turn of events. That girl…she had been waiting so long…so long for him, but then she had been made to leave first.

Tetsuya opened the door stiffly just as the Perfect started to wonder how the Arcobaleno was going to tell the others '_Tsunayoshi Sawada' _his second told him stoutly, his expression grim as he continued to push the barrier open to reveal the brunet.

Hibari stopped his eyes from widening at saying the boy yet again, though he did blink with what he say. He knew Tsunayoshi well - better then most ever would, so he was surprised to see such ill tempered ire just simmering under the surface. Kyouya could tell with but a glance that he too was tired - but for different reasons.

'_What's he here for?_' Hibari questioned, vision sliding from the stiff brunet to his equally stiff second in command.

'_Teacher sent him up' _Tetsuya responded, throwing over the note that had come up with him. The older watched a Hibari caught it with ease and unfolded it, eyes going over every line before the paper was screwed up.

'_Leave us' _Hibari commanded. Tetsuya nodded, smiling slightly before bowing and going as he was asked to.

Tsuna just stood there, still by the exit. Until he was monitored forward and he reluctantly made his way to the wooden desk that was neat and tide - nothing but a computer and a pile of documents that looked half-finished.

'_Tsunayoshi Sawada' _Hibari addressed and if Tsuna didn't know better, he'd say it was almost sighing _'The herbivore is requesting that you be bitten to death, would you know where this request stems from?'_

Chocolate eyes hardened '_From Nezu-sensei unrelenting attribute towards teaching and his heavy accent?' _Tsuna shrugged.

Hibari's eyebrow raised '_You really swore him out in English?_' he asked, mildly surprised.

'_Swore him -_' Tsuna stopped himself, orbs widening and mouth slipping apart '_He said I swore?.!_' the brunet demanded; he may have been mad enough to damn the consequences of a detention or a beating from Mister Perfect over there but he wouldn't risk being _expelled_. Stepping closer to the desk until he was a breath away '_That liar!_' he hissed to himself.

'_Oh?_' Kyouya looked on as the brunet's fists coiled, no doubt this revelation making him angrier then he was before '_Then what did you say to him in English?_'

Tsuna folded his arms across his chest defensively 'I don't know' his forehead knotted in thought '_Something about Nezu-sensei sounding like a thirteen year-old and…Oh!_' his eyebrows smoothed -'-_What, you were teaching? I thought you were asking for help-'_-

'_What, you were teaching? I thought you were asking for help?_' Kyouya repeated, blinkingly. Before snorting; Tsunayoshi was one surprise that kept on giving '_And I suppose he took offensive?'_

Tsuna's face closed off, expression becoming lax '_My presence alone is offensive to him' _his shoulders sagged and his posture started to lean forward, the very image of someone who bared the weight of the world without knowing and carried on.

Hibari, however straightened to that and Tsuna waited in the silence for another question or for the tonfas to appear from whatever dimensional pocket they were housed, only for the Perfect to turn to him and jut his chin to the sofa 'Sit down.'

A request.

Tsuna blinked first in shock, then confusion. Huh. Though he didn't spend much time debating whether the world was ending as Hibari sent him the look and he hurriedly complied. Plopping into the settee heaver then he would expect as it was further down then he realised.

He didn't remember much after that; just his eyes drooping ever so and sinking further into the seat while listening to the mechanical stretches of pen over pencils, hearing the way the tip rolled along the surface before his mind once again started to wander and everything stopped - at least for him, he wasn't to know the tears he had shed or the arms that embraced him awkwardly but tightly; securely as he did so. All he'd be privy to was the nap he had taken and the blanket that had be draped over him.

And then _'The bell went an hour and a half ago.' _Kyouya had stated, barely looking up from the document he was working on '_Get home before it gets dark' _he had then ordered. Tsuna blinked; just processing the fact he had sleep (though still exhausted) in the same vicinity as a teen that hates to "crowd"

Taking this as a "Time to go. I have work to do" Tsuna stood quickly, tripped over the blanket in his rush and almost high-fiving the floor with his face as he stumbled and tried to right himself just as fast, fiddling to untangle the cover from his legs as his fingers refused to work. All the while Hibari watched with a barely visible smile on his lips, which was hidden with the page of homework he held, at witnessing such a familiar scene. So familiar…

Tsuna finally freed himself, folded the blanket neatly and placed it on the sofa before he searched for his bag and graphed that to; not bothering to worry about his obvious unkempt appearance from sleeping with his clothes on as he bowed deeply '_Sorry for intruding!' _he straightened then _'…Thank you, sempai_' he then went onto say, sincerity obvious in his voice, before he smiled and hurriedly left.

And now he stood solemnly in front of his house, wind lashing against him coldly; standing shivering tingles down his skin before he thought to open the gate that was rusty and breaking and up the pathway. He took the key from his pocket and careful jammed it into the lock; making sure he made as little nose as possible as he turned it and unlocked the door.

It opened when he pushed the handle down and before Tsuna had even stepped into the hallway, the stench of alcohol hit him violently. He hesitated, biting his lip harshly as he stepped in and closed the door behind him, looking at the floor covered in shattered glass that was obviously beer bottles.

His footsteps crunched and Tsuna winced, trying to tiptoe forward as he decided whether or not to announce he was home however that decision was taken from him by stumbling treads that had the living room door flying open, were it hit the wall so brutally that the plaster cracked and bounced shut again.

Although barely stood straight, the man who had just entered had an imposing aura that made Tsuna feel suffocated - the boy nearly taking a step backwards as he looked up to the blond's sneering face and glazed, narrowed eyes.

Tsuna went to speak but found no words forthcoming. A sudden lump formed because while he tried to act strong his body still remembered what happened last time, although emotionally cut off at the moment, that wouldn't last long.

'Vhere the hella uoo been?.!' the blond screamed, everything about him screaming danger as his posture became heavy and his eyes darkened, his lips pulling about to show gritted teeth.

'School' Tsuna answered gingerly but curtly; knowing better then to overload the man with words when he was in such a state. This man - his father hadn't always drunk so heavily, but he had always drunk - since Tsuna was little. His habits had become so much worse however, when his mother had wised up and finally left him.

'L-_h_ate!' the man yelled, his voice breaking partly because of how much pressure he was putting his vocal cords under.

Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek, doing his best to keep his eyes on the man in front of him and not averting them like he desperately wanted to 'I…fell asleep' he told the blond.

'H-_air, _uoo been ohut!'

'Tsuna shook his head, the hand around his bad tightening 'No, I wasn't feeling well and Hibari-sempai let me sleep in his office' sparring the man the story of insulting his teacher and his teacher insulting him; he'd probably find out if the school decided to call.

'Don't lie tah meh!' Iemitsu shouted, taking another step forward; glass shattering further under his feet as his expression continued to contort, his skin growing red with his temper 'You h'ittle sh-it!'

Tsuna swallowed, his throat dry as he was one word from stepping away as his father started to walk into his personal space 'I'm not lying; I really was asleep -' he tried to say in an even and calm voice but he never got the chance to as a fist connected with his cheek with such force it had him off his feet and flying until he had to stop - until he hit the hallway hall. His muscles screamed bloody murder as they were smacked against the unforgiving surface, his head rebounded off of it; with a dull thumb that shook him to the core.

He fell limply, his tango with brick ending badly as he vaguely felt a trickle of something run down his neck. In a daze he raised his hand to his nape, wincing when sharp pain ran up and down his arm; springing forth from the arm that probably propped him up. When his hand touched that area that hurt (- at least he thought it hurt; he wasn't sure as everything spun, nausea followed and spots danced mockingly in his vision) and brought it back to his face, his fingers were wet and red.

He did register that he was bleeding or that the side that had fallen onto was probably no better then a pincushion thanks to the glass underneath. His body was hot and Tsuna was badly disorientated as his head grew heavier and heavier, an unknown pressure building behind his eyes and his back both in agony and numb that something started to crawl its way up his throat.

Tsuna was still staring at his fingers when his attacker pounced on him, forcing him into an uncomfortable position that he didn't process with the sudden haze that was swimming severely in front of his thoughts. 'Ouu will n'hat veave!' His body was limb as Iemitsu straddled him, cruelly snatching both of his cut and bleeding arms up and keeping them above the brunet's head to ensure he didn't move as the blond started to pull clumsily at his belt one-handedly.

And hell descended.

**_-_LineBreak-**

**A/N (06.03.12) -**

Well, this chapter was...intense; couldn't do any more, it drained me too much. However I'm hoping to be able to get chapter 3 up tomorrow if at all possible with the moutain of homework I've been given.

I should probably leave a bigger comment; ramble like I usually do but to be honest I'm shattered and can't think of any useless words to say, so I'll leave you with "I'm looking for a beta, do you know anyone who'd want to work with someone as dame as me?" There, that's it.

**LiveJournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-When I see my face in the mirror, we look so alike that it makes me shiver-**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Life's Flame'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	3. Detour

**Code:** KHR-LF-CH.03

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Life's Flame**

Chapter. 03

Chocolates opened, squinting against the light intruding from the window; barely suppressing a wince from the pain it caused (_Pain?). _Blinkingly, the brunet inwardly searched his body, which was weirdly numb; barely able to feel his lower legs or arms but his back was screaming bloody murder. His spine was burning - pulsating tensely and his neck and head were in agony.

Tsuna barely managing to rain in a low moan as he closed his eyes shut, fingers twitching as he tried to recall how he got in such a condition and when he got in bed at all. His memory was hazed from the time he had left Hibari's and the time he had started to walk back.

He frowned; pushing himself to retrace his steps. Tripping over the blanket; Running from the office; and slowly walking back home…his eyebrows going deeper down and knitting further. Then - then he opened the front door…and - and his father…

Everything inside of Tsuna clenched, his blood following backwards as he sudden got very, very cold. He opened his eyes gingerly, knowing better the second time around and froze on seeing his father sat beside him on his desk chair, face in hands and looking the epitome of regretful; stress exuding from his auras; muscles tort and his breathing heaved.

It all concluded to one thing.

He was sober.

Tsuna tentatively - and mindful of alerting his father of his consciousness, deliberately tested his thigh by tweaking the position from where it had laid limply. Agony bubbled from his hips and in-between, shooting up his spine to his neck that had him aching off of the mattress, gasping breathily. His hands fisted the sheets.

Iemitsu's head shot up, eyes wide from the sudden movement as his son shuddered 'T-Tsuna' his throat broke from how thirsty he was; the amount of alcohol he had consumed draining his mouth from moister 'Y-you probably shouldn't move, right now…' he trailed as the brunet struggled to prop himself up, his face wincing as he did so.

Tsuna didn't glance Iemitsu's way again as he fought to right himself and did manage to get his torso off of his bed. Grunting, he heaved the duvet off of his legs and paled when he observed that he had been changed out of school uniform and into a set of old pyjamas that Iemitsu probably didn't realise weren't even his.

Tsuna swung his legs over the side, cautiously experimenting putting pressure on them as he gradually shifted his weight from the bed to his self. Hissing when he got the full punt of the whiplash from it, Tsuna carried on regardless - until he was fully stood with his shoulders lifted in exertion and his breath held in harshly.

He walked then, almost timidly and dragging his legs - all just to stay horizontal. God knows how, but Tsuna managed to limb to the bathroom and as soon as he got there he quickly locked the door; heart harming in his chest and blood rushing in his ears.

Shivering and more then frantic, Tsuna tossed the nightshirt as fast as he could, completely ignoring how his body protested from the fast movements and ran his hands down his chest. Bandages - sloppily applied bandages covered his skin. Hysteria rumbled throughout and before a calm thought could be processed, his shaky digits were pulling at the dressings, frenziedly plucking and tugging until they loosened and could be pulled away.

Tsuna's breath stuck in his throat. His abdomen was littered in cuts and bruises; red and ugly. His chest stalled unevenly as he stared - and then his eyes moved to his pyjama bottoms and in much slower actions went down and while doing so, remembered sad eyes and a melodic tone;

_'How does one life do so much damage?…_'

**-LineBreak-**

Money - he didn't once think of the money that it would cost as the water ran. He usually would; he'd usually barely stay in there for five minutes in worries of spending money they didn't have. But Tsuna didn't care right now as he stood under the flowing shower that burned his skin.

He head was down, looking dimly as the water drained down the plughole, his back ached as his arms were leaning against the tiled wall; the slop this created to his spine sending the liquid down into sensitive places. It hurt, every cut and tear on his body hurt as it was washed, but his lips were held in a thin, unwavering line so no sound would escape. This would not break him.

Tsuna had pulled every bandage and plaster off, revealing the wounds sharp glass had caused; the wall had caused; the fists and nails had caused. And the damage something else had caused which was so much was then what had been done to his outer shell.

Tsuna tried not to feel much about - tried to distant his feelings and emotions because he was afraid that if he should allow himself to, that something inside of him would shatter and he couldn't allow that. Not from something like this - this would not shape him.

However, even as he knew that, Tsuna also knew that no matter how long he spent underneath this small waterfall the dirt wouldn't - _couldn't_ be removed. Even when the hard, crusty blood and white substances from the insides of his thighs ran down his legs and down the plug, that it would forever be there.

Eventually, Tsuna dragged himself out of one of the few safe heavens he knew of; the warmth of the liquid far too hot, making his head even dizzier then it were before; the steam making the air humid - which was pleasant to him as he exited.

He dried himself as quickly as he could with his injuries, to prevent himself from getting sick as well. Tsuna went to the bathroom cupboards and retrieved the extra bandages and plasters and reapplied them carefully; they were much studier then the ones his father had done and hopefully he couldn't have to touch them for a couple of days until he was forced to clean them.

He put his pyjamas back on after that. Tsuna supposed it was stupid of him to forget his uniform before coming in; he didn't want the hassle of putting his clothes back on just to take them off again, it was too much effort, with energy he just didn't have but he wasn't going out with anything less then this; it was impossible to even think about walking out in a towel.

'One step after the other' the brunet murmured under his breath as his legs shook under him, the teen so very wary of losing his footing as he unlock the door and stepped out, eyes searching outside to the hallway before continuing on as it was Iemitsu-free.

Tsuna managed to get back to his room and relaxed slightly on seeing that Iemitsu had left for the moment. Taking the chance, the brunet changed into his school uniform and with a quick glance at his desk clock, went to leave. Hurrying as much as he could to the stairs. The glass was gone from the bottom hallway but there was a huge bent from where he had been thrown into it. Tsuna grimaced as he saw where his head had landed; blood specks in that particular spot.

He rushed then, graphing his school bag which in sight and forgetting his shoes which weren't. Tsuna turned the key that had been left inside the lock, turning so fast that his wrist complained because of it -

And walked out and into freedom, just to half-stumble into a very familiar face because of it. Chocolate eyes widened and he damned that it would be today that the idiot would chose to be spontaneous 'Good morning, Sawada!' the raven greeted enthusiastically, a big smile on his lips.

Tsuna blinked, blinked again, before his hand went behind him and pulled the doorknob closed without turning back around 'Yamamoto-san…' he acknowledged, his tone giving away his surprise as he continued forward, holding in a wince with every step he took.

Takeshi followed him as he walked out of his drive - side by side, though Tsuna was careful to make sure that they were never close enough to touch; because that could lead to a disaster in and of itself.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable per se but Tsuna could feel the way the other's eyes searched his body and how Yamamoto did a double take of his lack of shoes. It was enough to make the brunet sigh and the following question made it real 'Are you hurt, Sawada?'

Tsuna barely held in a grimace, though his skin did pale further; he had always banked on getting away with these kind of injuries by people simply not caring enough to ask (though there at least a couple of people he wouldn't be able to hide from).

Tsuna swallowed 'I fell down some stairs' he stated, though the lie was worn out from anyone suffering from abuse, he'd use it anyway; he'd have nothing better to say without it.

Yamamoto's eyes told Tsuna how much he believed of that, even if his smile remained on his face 'Oh?' he hummed, his face turning to the path ahead 'What about your cheek?' he asked.

Tsuna's fingers twitched and he had to restrain himself from touch his check that had swollen red and had a white, square plaster on it - partly to disguise it and the heavy bandages that were wrapped around his forehead 'Landed funny.' the brunet answered simply, which really answered nothing.

'And…your shoes…?' Yamamoto inquired and by his voice, Tsuna could tell that while this also worried him, it was also what perplexed him the most about the state he was in - and Tsuna couldn't really blame him for that; who on earth walked out of their own house, seemingly calmly, starting the day for school, _without_ footwear?

Chocolate eyes flickered to hazel and he had to swallow again 'I swear I didn't lose them' Tsuna said, though he tried to point Yamamoto's thinking in that direction 'They _ran away _- screaming'

Takeshi's eyes didn't quite believe him but he snorted anyway, because in all honesty, that was the funniest thing he had heard in awhile and soon quiet laughter followed 'Really?' his eyes crinkled, though something serious darkened his features a few moments later '…though, Sawada, you shouldn't be walking with bare feet; you could step on something. If your father wrote a note, you could even wear your own shoes…'

Tsuna could see what he was getting out and that was true; he could have, if it wasn't his father he was avoiding or that he was so desperate to get out of the house he wouldn't be in this problem to start with 'Guess I thought this way was quicker' he shrugged and paused, before looking over to the baseball player 'What are you doing over this side of town anyway? Not meaning to sound it's just…I wasn't expecting you…today' _ever_, he thought silently to himself.

A strange expression appeared on Yamamoto's face 'Good question' he smiled 'I was sent over to do…a job of sorts.' he said carefully.

'You have a job?' Tsuna blinked, surprise tinting his features 'Don't you have baseball? Do you really have time for both?'

'_Don't stretch yourself so thin!' _the man in Yamamoto's mind sighed '_Your only one person, stop thinking like there are ten of you before I'm forced to give you some time off!_'

'_Ma ma, I'm fine. You wouldn't force me to lie down and be bored, would you?'_

'_I'm starting to feel like I've got no other choice, bare it for me to be punished for employee cruelty.' _lips curled into a exasperated smile_ 'Now mush! Get moving to bed before you fall on me!'_

'_Aw, don't be like that -'_

'_I don't need to remind you that I don't have the talent of gravity. If you fall over, I'd have to catch you, which at the moment I'm feeling heavily inclined not to do. So stop being difficult and do as your told'_

'_So bossy. Alright, alright. I'm going'_

'Your right about that' Yamamoto said finally_, _the memory stopping there as he forced it away 'But I can't give either up'

Tsuna hummed, thinking about what Takeshi had just said before adding thoughtfully; 'Must be an important job' and sigh, continuing in a more strained manner 'I need a job too' bills didn't pay for themselves after all and Iemitsu was always drinking, so that left Tsuna with one big problem.

Yamamoto seemed to perk 'Really?' he asked, suspiciously causal as he leaned back into his hands, which were cupped at the back of his head.

Tsuna nodded for a moment, before his eyes caught sight of their school coming into sight 'Look, changing the subject, Yamamoto-san' the brunet started, his eyes meeting their hazel counterparts 'Although I appreciate you talking to me' and he did, Tsuna really did 'Your going to regret it later on, so I'll leave you here'

Yamamoto started with the suddenness of that, calling out as the small brunet just started to turn the opposite direction which would not lead the boy anywhere near the school grounds 'Hang on!' he exclaimed, stopping himself just in time from reaching out for Tsuna's shoulder 'Sawada' chocolate eyes turned to him 'Where are you going? Schools this way' he pointed to the path they were going.

'I know…' Tsuna's orbs slide tat way for a moment before returning 'But I've got to get something first, I'll come in later.' he turned back around, obviously not planning on explaining more then that as he waved with his back towards Takeshi 'Later, Yamamoto-san'

For the lack of knowing what to do, the baseball player waved back and waited until the brunet was pretty down the path before his shoulders sagged, a sigh escaped his hold and he reached into his school blazer's pocket and brought out his phone, going into his contacts and selecting "Skylark" as he started a simple text of; _'Kitten got away. More then probably going to be late.'_

Sending it, he put the device away 'Pseudo-boss' Yamamoto addressed without turning around and as soon as he did, a dark figure stepped from a lamppost 'Are you sure about this?'

'Positive' the man replied without so much as a pause.

Takeshi finally turned to face the man he had known for so long 'Couldn't we - couldn't we just wait longer… .Until - until -'

'We don't have the time anymore'

Yamamoto's face turned pained 'But - We've always had…' he stumbled for words 'If we didn't - don't, then what have you been waiting for?'

'For the flame to spark.'

**A/N (11.03.13) -**

Hello again! Gosh this made me late for my deadline, sorry about that; internet was down for awhile. Hope this made up for it.

Got another guardian in here too!.

It's weird, another A/N where I can't think of anything to say!

Oh! And I hope you guys perfered this version of this chapter better then the last one, I was on the ropes about how to write this one up but after some reviews from my brilliant readers.

**LiveJournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-Sweet love, sweet love. Trappe in your love. I'm all bent up, unsure I can trust -**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Life's Flames' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. Weakness and Duty

**Code:** KHR-LF-CH.04

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Life's Flame**

Chapte. 04

Tsuna dutifully ignored the looks he got as he walked on a school day, in his uniform, without his shoes down the street while the bell had probably rung half-an-hour ago. Though he was in no condition to sprint to the corner shop, so he didn't.

He managed to arrive to the automatic doors of the supermarket sooner or later, picking up a basket as he entered and going about his business by carrying down the different aisles, casually as he brought a sport drink and a pre-made bento before deliberately wondering until he found the shelves which housed pregnancy tests and things of that nature.

Tsuna bit harshly on the inside of his lip, shame running rabid as his eyes scanned the different items that most teens his age only thought about when thinking about playing some sick joke on a parent or older sibling. But he went about his business anyway, until he found the different kinds of lubricant and eventually - cream that can in little puts.

He picked it up from the shelve quickly, burying it under his other items before walking as fast as he could to the self-check out. It took longer then he pleased to pay for the things; the machine deciding to be difficult and stealing his change, and he wouldn't have stuck around if he weren't waiting for the receipt.

Quickly putting the cream in his bag and swearing blind that this bag would not be out of his sight until he could hide the context in the "safety" of his own home, he carried the plastic bag that held his lunch out of there and went back where he came from; he was planning on attending school after all.

It took twenty minutes for Tsuna to reach the gates and another ten to explain away his lateness to the bored receptionist who had clearly dealt with so much crap, that she had a lie detector attached to her forehead and wasn't buying any of what Tsuna had told her.

He got his late slip and dragged himself back over to the Disciplinary Committee for another nice "talk" with the Skylark. Tetsuya Kusakabe was already outside, as he usually was; both guarding Hibari (though it was doubtful the Perfect needed it) from surprise attacks; irritated teachers that had some beef or some looking for revenge and keeping the general public safe from what was inside.

'Sawada-san?' the senior asked, his eyebrows raising as the brunet came into view. Tetsuya looked at Tsuna carefully and winced slightly at the prominent wounds on his face and hands and wondered idly if this was why Hibari was _not_ on the edge at the moment and hadn't been staring in the distance more then usual.

'Hai' the brunet muttered, the anger and frustration from yesterday was lost; the sarcasm that was normally so apparent was absent. Tsunayoshi just look tired - tired, drained and hurt. It wasn't a good combination and Tetsuya knew that all teachers and students would have to be holding their breath after Hibari dealt with _this _late.

Tetsuya sighed through his nose, shaking his head slightly before knocking lightly on the door behind him and jutting his chin to the brunet in the silent message of _follow. _Tsuna gave a little nod and followed in without a word.

Hibari didn't look up right away, cool eyes screening the information presented to him on the computer until he sensed familiar Sky flames that had him jolting out of his thoughts and froze in a barely noticeable way as his sight drifted (as it always did) to the small figure half hidden behind his second in command.

'_What happened this _time?' Kyouya hissed, showing more emotion then he cared to - if he realised or cared. Right now, he was more bothered with the dead looking eyes that were hazed with something he couldn't describe as it was hidden too well, that were accessorised with red circles and sleeping bags and; the pale and botchy skin; the white bandages (that he had far too much, in every lifetime); the slouch to the teens shoulders and the slight crinkles in his lacklustre chestnut hair that only appeared when he had washed it without drying it -

'_Where the hell am I?.!'_

'_Hmm…?' _a man he knew like the back of his hand had hummed '_Awake already? And I thought you were a late raiser, if I had known I would have made breakfast'_

'_Omnivore, what. Am. I. Doing. Here?.!'_

The man clicked his tongue, not at all intimidated by the dangerously high irritation '_Something's never change, huh?' _he sighed, though it was mocking as he sent the other a sideways glance '_I suppose since your asking the good doctor was right and your concussion is pretty severe'_

'_Omni-'_

'_You ignored my orders._' the man's voice held a steely note '_You ignored them and chose to fight - unassisted and unaided -'_

'_I do not need such herbivorous -' _a cracking sound cut him off and he turned, eyes widened minimally to see someone who was always so calm force his fist through his reinforced wall, the creamy colour cracking around the appendage.

'_I swear if you finish that sentence you stubborn, foolhardy man -' _he stopped himself, taking a shuddering breath, before pulling his hand out of the wall. The hole repaired itself with smoke that shifted and moved smoothly as the small figure moved towards the other and dropped to the side of the bed limply, pale fingers that had just been shoved through a solid surface cupping the other's face '_You stupid, stupid man._' he sighed, eyes closing.

'_Look at you'_ steel orbs slide back at the breathless voice and bit down cringing at the tears just being held back in such unhinged (worried) eyes and he knew that despite being boundless, he had overstepped a line _'You nearly died' _the other held a sob inside '_For the skies, you almost died!_' the man's head dropped on the other's shoulder, blond shimmering hair flaring against the injured.

'_I'm not as weak as to die from something like that' _he stated, though his voice was softer as he ran a hand through aureate tresses; he wouldn't have considered doing something so…gentle when he were younger - but he had had a relationship (unsure though of what kind of relationship they had) and because of that, he could allow this. Noting how the usually straight hair was rounded at the tips and were damp; probably from visiting a certain idiot.

'_Weak?.!' _the man demanded, the anger back '_I had to shield you from over twenty opponents when only one could have finished the job with the condition you were in!' _his volume raised slightly, but there was no fight in him '_You nearly bleed out on me on our way back! So don't you dare, don't you dare - never again, not after today, will we have this conversation again' _he took a shuddering breath;

'_I have not once asked anything of you that you have not given willingly, but this time, I will' _his eyes hardened in a way that had only seen a handful of times '_You are not to go off on your own if you know the odds are against you - if you know that there is another way, you will come to us. Because it is not weakness to stand beside someone, it is weakness to turn your back on someone and that is what you have done; you turned your back on what you were protecting; your duty and your brothers and sisters - your family. You have not only endangered yourself but others as well.'_

'_My duty -'_

'_Was not fulfilled.' _the man interrupted stiffly '_Your duty is not to run out on others. You may be the cloud but this is not what your meant for. This is not what any of us are for and you will not make it that way.' _his voice was stern but he needed to swallow '_You are still young - we are still all so young and because of that, are still learning but listen now; in years to come you will have your back to a wall and because of your ways, the ways which have been programmed into you, will have you killed; and because of that - because of your out-right lack of care, I will lose something precious, the other elements will lose something precious. And we will never be able to get it back. You will keep that in mind - and you will not forget it'_

'What happened!' Kyouya demanded again seeing as though he was getting no response. He vaguely saw a small tremble run down the smaller boys frame. His scowl moved onto Tetsuya and the older male understood after a minute or two because he nodded briefly and left.

Tsuna swallowed, watching his senior leaving with a tense expression before his attention turned back to the Perfect for was bristling 'Um…sempai?' he called softly 'I'm…sorry for being late, I had to -'

'Damn being late!' Hibari snapped without meaning to; the brunet looked like he was about to fall over 'What is one your head?.!'

Without meaning to, Tsuna's hand reached and settled onto his forehead which seemed to only further irritate the Skylark 'This - this would be…' the brunet made a strangling noise '…A tripping accident…'

Hibari's eye twitched and he stalked forward, footsteps heavy as he graphed hold of the other's petit wrist and started to leave. Opening the door to his office with a slam as he tugged the brunet who was pretty unwilling to follow but hesitant to disobey 'Follow.' the Skylark commanded to his junior, passing his second without so much as a word as he lead Tsunayoshi to the other end of the school; where the nurses office was located.

Kyouya could sense how Tsuna stiffened when he realised where he was being taken as Hibari unceremoniously slid the door open, the doctor inside starting with a jolt nib of the pen he had been using breaking on the rare document he had to fill out.

The slightly unkempt man spun his chair around so fast he almost fall off, and his surprised expression didn't fade once his cloudy hazel eyes settled on the two teens in front of him. Hibari inclined his head in a silent greeting before pulling Tsuna forward by his arm, causing the brunet to stumble into the centre of the room and straight into the doctor's scrutiny.

'…Erm' Tsuna blinked but the doctor's eyes didn't move from where they were searching his body, no doubt noting all the injuries. He looked behind where Hibari was still standing 'Hibari-sempai…' he almost whined 'This really isn't necessary…I treated everything already -'

'Sawada, Tsunayoshi.' Hibari said stiffly, straight as a stick and muscles taut 'You will close your mouth and allow the doctor to do his job' _so I can do mine_.

Tsuna's breath shuddered then and he cringed, but he did what he was told and walked over to the patience chair that was close to the desk that the school doctor was sat next to. He lowered himself carefully and winced all too noticeably as his weight transferred to his other end; how his legs relaxed only caused pain as acid settled.

The doctor cleared his throat and chocolate eyes came up to meet his 'So, Tsunayoshi-kun… what happens to be the problem this time?'

The area under Tsuna's eyes tightened in silent questioning '…Doctor' he started, glancing at the clear, shiny name tag on the white coat, foregoing the smaller printed ID pass (that all teachers had) 'Shamal, how do you know my name?'

An unknown emotion passed though Shamal's eyes before it vanished 'I have known you for a long time' the doctor answered finally. Hibari became rigid '…But, this would be the first time Tsunayoshi-kun has graced my office'

Confusion only grew on the brunet's face, but he didn't push it and that was always the good thing about the teen, something that never changed. It was probably an innate gift; that he understood that all things happened in time and sometimes you couldn't rush things 'I…see, but I really am fine' he said stubbornly, gratefulness and nervousness thrown into the mix made his words even less believable 'Everything's been dealt with; I know how to look after myself' he stood, after some coaxing of his body 'And I really should get to class; it's getting late and I don't want to miss anything important I-'

'Tsunayoshi-kun, sit down.' Shamal all but ordered and the brunet obeyed with an agonised groan 'You are anything but fine; you can barely stand and while I don't doubt your competence with taking care of yourself, if the outside of your injuries are as bad as they could be on the inside I need to have a look' his face was unwavering 'Now, what happened?'

'Nothing happened, sensei.' Tsuna's eyes and voice alike were dead as he said so 'I just fell down some stairs, now may I please go?'

Shamal's eyebrows raised in disbelief 'That's the best you have for me?' he asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched the brunet's temper flare slightly 'You fell down stairs?' he repeated dryly 'Your cheek alone disproves that'

Tsuna's eye twitched 'I landed funny.'

'What, on someone's fist?'

Something hot curled in Tsunayoshi's stomach. No one could find out; not about that. He stood, ignoring the pain it caused and bowed lightly 'Thank you for you concern Shamal-sensei, but I don't need to be here; I'm well enough to study and there is nothing keeping me here, so I'll -' his thoughts jumbled then, eyes drooping until they closed; the boy's knees giving out and the rest of him following. Though Shamal was out of his chair before Tsuna could collapse to the floor.

The brunet's head slammed into the doctor's chest, knees bent from the positioning he was in and his arms limp. Shamal realised the breath he had been holding 'Return' he ordered, a second later a mosquito flew from the back of the brunet's neck.

Carefully, Shamal bent down and took hold of Tsuna's knees so carrying the teen would be easier and walked over to the beds he had waiting. He lowered the brunet as gently as he could before he risked a glance at Hibari who was straight faced and arms crossed.

'How long do you have?' the Skylark asked.

Shamal shrugged 'I have no clue; Tsunayoshi was - has always been a quick waker but I should have enough time for a quick examination' he paused 'Though this could land as both with some issues since Tsunayoshi is obviously unwilling'

Hibari's eyes narrowed an inch 'Do what you have to.' and with that, he left. Shamal took that as permission but hesitated before getting to work, gently pushing chestnut bangs of their bandaged forehead.

'Every time I see you, you come back in worse and worse shape' he looked up to the door 'You've done a real number on that one already…'

**-LineBreak-**

**A/N (12.03.13) - **

God! this is even shorter then the last one *Bangs head on table. Bang. Bang. Bang* . Why does everything have to be so damn well difficult?.! I haven't even gotten to the part I'm meant to be struggling with and I'm already losing the race. *Sigh* Now I remember why I put this on hiatus. Stupid thing, giving me grieve; I feel like I'm doing this absolutly no justice at all, I can only hope it gets better in the next few chapters. I don't know why but I'm having real difficulty with this, I think I might have to watch a few Reborn! AMV's to get the spirit back into this.

Sorry about this, just be patiant with me at the moment, ne? (opinions on this chapter - or story in general would be gratefully appreciated at this point!)

Oh! And while I remember, because I forget a great deal, really; you might be wondering why I haven't replied to any of the reviewers (though I haven't been asked I'm quite conscious of the fact that I'm so far behind) and that's because I simply haven't had time, including emails from this site, I've got well over a hundred so all I can say is that I'm sorry, but I will get around to you!

**LiveJournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-I like to think I know how to look after myself. I got ways and means to filter wrong guys out. When the B.S mitter is slammin' into the red, I just walk away like I'm not interested -**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Life's Flames' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Bruises

**Code:** KHR-LF-CH.05

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Life's Flame**

Chapter. 05

Shamal had barely gotten to sit back down after his quick examination where he had to remove both clothes and bandages of his forced patient before said forced patient started to stair. The doctor immediately busied himself by picking up the ruined document he had been working on before the teens had come in, slyly checking the time in the corner of his eye as he did so.

9:39. A new record.

Shamal huffed lightly, shaking his head; Tsunayoshi was beaten badly, sleep deprived from what he could tell and slightly malnutrition but he stilled managed to fight off the drugs, his control wasn't even funny - even in that small body.

Checking himself the doctor allowed his eyes to skim of the words that were dirtied with the ink that had burst over the page and only glancing up when the boy had made a big enough racket to earn his attention. Nonchalantly tossing the papers to one side, he spun his chair around and made-out like he _hadn't_ drugged the kid and had _just _noticed Tsuna waking up.

'Awake now, -'-Sleeping Beauty?-'- Shamal inquired, first half in Japanese, second in English as the brunet's eyes scrunched in on themselves, obviously stinging from either dryness or the light. Tsuna made a noncommittal sound as he forced his body to prop itself up.

'What happen'?' Tsuna slurred. Shamal didn't blame him; the doctor may have gone overboard with the amount of sleeping toxin he gave the boy and Tsunayoshi had already been tired to start with, without his rather unhelpful help.

Shamal hadn't been too impressed with his examination either; wounds and bruises littered Tsunayoshi's body, and from the small pieces of glass he had, had to pick from some of the cuts it hadn't been a normal brawl. The left side of Tsuna's body was the worst; that side being the one most cut up but his legs were also damaged and while Shamal didn't take it into his hands to remove _all_ of Tsunayoshi's clothing, the plain boxers the teen wore didn't cover the unusual bruises that coloured the skin from the knee all the way up to the thighs (and to past where Shamal could see).

They weren't something that could have come from your average beating, Shamal knew that from experience and he didn't like them; not one bit. There was something about those marks in particular, forgetting for a moment the neat dangerous damage down to the spin and back of head, that screamed out to him; something that told the doctor that something was wrong.

The way the bruising was forming; how it was forming - where it was forming.

No, Shamal didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

'Knocked yourself' Shamal replied to the teens earlier question, though it was a bit spiteful the doctor didn't care; damn brat should take better care of himself, because he didn't care if those wounds couldn't be avoided, the situation that had caused him might have been.

Tsuna blinked and blinked again before his eyes looked himself over and Shamal almost paled at that one distrust shown - that one little gesture proving what he already knew.

Seeing that his clothes were in order and that he seemed to be untouched, Tsuna nodded slowly before gradually granting eye contact 'Must have studied too hard' expect that he didn't.

'Must have'

Tsuna's face tightened as he then examined the doctor, nodding again as he slowly started to pull himself up and force himself from the bed, even when every fibre of himself was screaming at him to lay back down 'Right well' he shrugged, jutting his chin towards the door 'Thanks, Shamal-sensei' he bowed as much as he could 'Sorry for the inconvenience'

Shamal waved that away 'No trouble'

Tsuna gave the doctor one last glance before straightening fully and heading to the door and without another word, left. Shamal sighed heavily through his nose 'Well…he did never like to hover' he said to the door.

-**LineBreak-**

Tsuna walked through the corridor lifelessly, limp on his feet as he made his way to his classroom, unsure of what he was going to find once he got there; he had a feeling it was lesson time, if the quiet hallways were anything to go by anyway and that made his shoulders slump even more. He just didn't have the energy to deal with Nezu right now.

Though he didn't have much choice in the matter as he reached 2D and knocked, sliding the door open afterwards. As he stepped through the brunet didn't bother to look at the annoyed faces at his turning up, bowing to ensure that fact; the whispers that were murmured at a volume aloud enough for him to hear was all he needed.

'What's _he_ doing here?'

'Yeah, I thought we'd at least get one free day without the freak'

'Can't _it _get the message?'

'It must be dumb as well as cursed'

'I'm sorry for my lateness, sensei' Tsuna murmured, face - eyes especially, shadowed by his bangs as he kept his hurting orbs shielded, as you always must with weakness 'It won't happen again'

Nezu sniffed, nose pointed highly condescendingly as he looked at the teen scathingly and however much he wanted to, however much he wanted to punish the boy, there was only a few options he could take with the note the Disciplinary Committee sent in. So he did the best thing he could do;

'Do you live to disrupt my class?' he demanded 'Yesterdays behaviour was a disgrace and now you turn up late _today_?' the teacher's tone grated through Tsuna's ears which had him biting the inside of his lip harshly 'You have no respect, Tsunayoshi-kun; what's your mother been teaching you?'

Tsuna's eye twitched as he straightened 'My mother has more manners and morals in her entire body then you have in your dirtiest little toenail!' he snapped without thought. Even without seeing his mother much he still loved her - and would protect her passionately.

Nezu's face morphed in disgust 'Cursed child' he insulted in a dangerous voice 'This is my classroom; don't forget that' before adding 'I went to one of the best universities in Japan! This school is honoured to have me and you - _you_' he spat like Tsuna was the lowest of the low 'Will not talk back to me.'

'That university obviously didn't teach English then!' Tsunayoshi quipped, still reeling from the comment made to his mother; the rest flying over his head as it usually did.

The boardroom rubber was thrown in his direction, which Tsuna caught. Again. Nezu growled 'Get out! Stand in the hallway! Just get out of my classroom!'

Tsuna glanced the easer in his hands and was half tempted to throw it back at his teacher, but didn't and simply dropped it onto the floor before leaving and doing what he was told - standing until the bell would ring.

Hana and Kyoko would find him later, close to unconsciousness and drag him off, but for now, Tsunayoshi would take this opportunity.

Just this one…

….To rest…

…To get away…

-**LineBreak-**

**A/N (26.03.13) - **

Have I ever told you that I suffer from a great, terrible illness; it's dreaded amoung my people and you've probably heard of it - Writers Block! And it completely ran rapid with this update; I've had no idea what to do with this and my muse? Missing! I need something to give me some inspiration before I wreck the next chapter!

But I did mange to fit more evil Nezu in here...if you even want to see him or not...though I now that most of my readers like the angst so I won't question it for now!

**LiveJournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-I guess it's funnier from where your standing, because from over here I missed the joke. Clear the way for my crash landing; I've done it again-**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Life's Flame'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
